Until the end
by MsChibi27
Summary: it's a mostly AU Riren (Levi seme x Eren uke). After dying they will meet again in the 21 century will it be love at first sight? how will their new life go? A short story about their re-encounter (M rated because I'm paranoid)


premise: Shingeki no Kyojin and it's characters are not mine! I only take credit for the story i invented. Now hope you enjoy:

Chapter one:

Untill next time

They were stretched on the bad after having made love, Eren being embraced by Levi's strong arms.

Humanity had finally won over the Titans and the two had been given some time off before the new council decided what to do next by tomorrow, however Eren new all to well what was going to happen and as well did Levi, though he didn't want to admit it.

"Levi-heichou..." started Eren, he didn't know how to start what he wanted to say, but he new he had to ask. "mmh? What is it Eren?" Levi said starting to move his fingers trough Eren's unbelievable soft hair. For a bit longer Eren stayed still, letting Levi's hand caress his hair, it give him comfort but he knew it was him that had to speak first 'cause he knew Levi wouldn't. So he sat up and started talking. "I love you Levi-heichou...and we both know that today will be my last night here." Eren was nervous and scared, but that never had stopped him, he had always been able to overcame his fears and this time too he wanted to go with no regrets. "As my last night here I wanted to tell you just how much you mean to me. You've been staying with me since the start and I hope you'll be with me 'till the end. Levi, I...I know this is asking a lot but..." Levi was now also sitting up listening to him with dread in his eyes, he new where this was going but he didn't want it to. There was still hope and he didn't want Eren to give up now, he didn't want to lose anyone else, especially not his Eren. "Eren don't say anymore, nothing is going to happen to you. I'll protect you like always, I'll stay with you. I won't let you go" said Levi taking Eren face into his hands and giving him a love filled kiss. Eren put his hands over Levi's, relishing in his touch but didn't stop. "Levi" he started giving a small kiss on the palm of his Levi's hand "I know what's going to happen, all the Titan died, all apart one. I'm the last one and I have to be executed for humanity to really win...and I want you to be the one to do it." At this point Eren's voice was wavering and getting weaker. Levi looked into Eren's eyes, they where getting teary but were still full of that flame and sincerity they had when he first saw him in that dark cell. "Please Levi, you said that you would be with me 'till the end, and it's you the only one I would want to kill me, you promised, please!" after hearing him Levi couldn't say no anymore. He understood Eren's thoughts but he wouldn't be able to live without Eren, not anymore...the decision was made. "Fine, I'll be the one to let you cross, but I'm going right after you" at those words Eren's eyes widened, he took Levi's hands in his now desperate. he'd isn't want Levi to die even if he couldn't be with him, he was his love and the idea of hime gone was just too much. "No you can't. Finally there won't be anymore walls, no more dangers. You'll be able to explore the world for as long as you want. You'll be free. So you you can't give up, you have…" Levi put one of his fingers on Eren's lips to make him stop. "Listen Eren. Even if I could go anywhere in the world, see new things and be ''free'', it would mean nothing to me if I don't have you by my side. You are my life, if you die I go with you! I love you Eren! So let me stay with you 'till the very end." Finally tears started to fall from Eren's big green eyes, Levi wiped the tears away with a gentle touch of his thumb and started kissing Eren's face all over hovering over his lips. "We'll meet again in another time. I'm sure of it. And there, you'll stay with me forever". They locked eyes, transmitting to each other just how much the other meant. "Yes!" was the only thing Eren could say, while his eyes started to tear up again, but this time there were also tears of joy. Then, finally, Levi kissed Eren with all the love he possessed and another night of passion started. Their last one of this life.

The ceremony for the extermination of the last Titan had ended with success. The one who did the execution had been none other then humanity strongest, Levi Ackerman. By his hands the last Titan alive, Eren Jeager, was killed. As a form of thanks for having helped humanity to take victory against the Titans it was conceded to Eren Jeager a grave, however away from the city. And it was there, on that very grave, that you could find, barely an hour after the execution, the now cold body of humanity strongest soldier, Levi Ackerman. He really did stay with Eren until the end.

…

Next time a new chapter: finally their new life is going to start!

I don't think it'll be a very long FF but I hope you'll like it.

If you have any questions feel free to ask XD


End file.
